


Before I Fall Asleep Tonight

by PJTL156



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Mac's Point of View. He's thinking about Stella and she's in New Orleans. A general poem. Some rhyming. Smacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Fall Asleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: NY

All those times you were near me

I could have told you how much I care

Now you're miles away

I'm stuck in a big city of nowhere.

When I close my eyes

Your face the only thing I see.

Old fears still haunt my brain.

It used to be you I confided in

Both our fates decided upon

Never thought I'd lose you

My partner, my life, my best friend.

I took you for granted, I know

Assumed you'd always be by my side

Losing you much like my wife

The only difference here,

She's in a better place

Now you're so damn far away

I've no idea how you are

For all I know you're scared, in pain

And I cannot keep you safe.

No idea what you're doing tonight

Just hope that you still care

Somehow I'll make our lives right.

Memories never forgotten

What the future holds for us,

I have no clue.

Our friendship and love will just grow

Each day that you're not here

Could never give up on what we have.

Hug my pillow; try to trick my mind

Wishing that you'd be near.

Before I fall asleep tonight

I whisper a silent prayer:

Stella, I hope that you love me,

As much as I love you

You belong here by my side.

I'll find a way to get you back

If it's the final thing I do.

Stella, I love you.


End file.
